Tokiko Mima
Tokiko Mima, is the daughter of Murao and Tomiko Mima. Personality Tokiko's body is like a bank that's been used to launder huge sums of drug money. She's so tightly packed with soul mass that her mind and personality have shut down all but the most basic functions, and so she acts out the delirium that in which she views herself as nothing more than some mechanical construct created by her late father, Mima Murao, as a robot and nothing more than that. However while she is almost always very timid quiet, and expressionless Key is very much alive and organic Appearance Tokiko has pale skin and short-cropped hair and eyes that gleamed with silvery light. A slender whisp of a doll-like thing Key's physical state has been artificially retarded by the extra soul mass, her growth slowed down so that she is physically less mature than the chronological date of her birth would suggest should be the case. So while 17 years old she appears to be no older than fourteen, at best. Background She lived with Dr. Mima and his assistant Wakagi until she was seventeen, where she was subjected to a cruel experiment by her old man that infused her body with compacted soul matter, approximately thirty-thousand times the concentration of an ordinary human being. When Dr. Mima died in a mysterious accident Key received his will on tape, urging her to find 30,000 friends, which would make her human. History Tokiko may seem like a rather frail and ordinary young girl but in reality she's a walking solenoid of psychic force with so much life energy crammed into her that it leaks from her very pours, and without advanced spiritual training she has no way for her to channel it creatively. Since she spent years living around Sakura when they were both younger that energy has been siphoning off into her, causing them both to share the same heavy burden. Sakura’s body has become compact with a dozen times the life energy of a normal person. This combined with the siphoning and absorption of energy has caused the two to become emotionally and spiritually connected, which is how Key was able to sense that she was in danger. So along with along with Shuichi Tataki and Tomoyo Wakagi she made her way to Ajo Heavy Industries arriving just as Sakura was rescued by Trudy Wells. Ajo demanded to know who Key was one second before Trudy slapped him into dreamland.Luckily Trudy quickly determined that Key wasn’t there to threaten anyone when she asked if Trudy had come to help rescue Sakura. So freeing both Sakura and Miho the two took them both to safety. Trudy talked Key through on how to help guiding her how to transfer her energy to Sakura. Tataki watched in worry and after Trudy assured both him and Key that Sakura would be okay he asked about Miho. Trudy could not help but noticing the worshipful tone the boy used in referring to his music idol. Miho was still and quite catatonic, but Trudy could sense the brain activity there and knew it was more the result of drugs and electronic mind control that was keeping the once-vibrant pop singer hovering on the edge of oblivion. It was a fortunate thing for her that she was not in even worse condition, given her treatment. Given time and rest she would be fine. This made Tomoyo who was attending to Miho nervous. Still holding onto his secrets while wondering how much of the truth Trudy knew already. Unfortunately for him, Trudy already knew a great deal thanks to the whisperings of the Power. Unfortunately, even as she thought this, she heard the Power murmur in her mind that further interference of that sort would disrupt a chain of circumstances in the work that was working towards a higher end, and that this drama would have to play itself out in good time with only minimal outside intervention. Even as she was attempting to formulate in her mind just how much "intervention" the power would deem necessary Tataki realized they didn’t even know the name of the woman who helped them. Trudy used her standard pseudonym for outside fieldwork and explained that she just happened to be in the area when she noticed some suspicious activities involving a kidnapping and some hostile activity in and around that Shinto Temple. Tataki instantly realized she was talking about Doctor Snake Eye's Shrine. While Tomoyo focused more on the fact that she was a cop. Trudy favored the older man and informed him that in a few minutes some people were going to be showing up who will want to ask a lot of very awkward and embarrassing questions. Did he want to be there to answer them, or would he rather have her give the explanation while he can go back to playing mysterious protector and benefactor from the sidelines. While this got a rise out of him he still remained taciturn. However when Trudy not only revealed that she knew enough but reminded him what she did to Sergei. That got her point across. Saying his farewell to Key Tomoyo left. Key was about to reply only for Sakura to wake up at that moment. Sakura has been bearing a burden within herself that's been causing her a great deal of mental and spiritual anguish. Being so near to Tokiko has infused within her an excess of soul matter that her body was not designed to accommodate, and the more time she spent around Key the more it pained her to feel that energy compacting in on her, stifling her with the life-force of thousands of other people. Trudy changed things in order to strengthen the bond between them so that Sakura now acts more like a safety valve, and the excess that flows into her can now be channeled creatively so that it doesn't drive the both of them crazy. The side effect to this is that the ties binding them as being as much emotional as spiritual, so now that Key here has shared a bit of her excess with her friend they're going to find themselves pretty much near inseparable now. This was shown when a recovered Sakura reached upto Key, put her arms around and embrace her. Both girls shared a kiss that displayed more passion on Sakura's part...but to which Key herself was gradually responding with renewed and intensified interest. Abilities Every cubic centimeter of Tokiko Mima’s being is crammed to the brim with soul energies, like a walking ATM machine in which vast amounts had been stored and collated. With thirty-thousand souls pent up in her body Key has the power at her fingertips to literally be a god among mortals. This power is held in check by a will that is conditioned to restraining her abilities so that only random acts of telekinesis and telepathy leaked through her barriers. For the most part she is like a walking, animated vegetable with most of her brain activity used to constrain the floodgates. Category:Continuum-59343921